


Reassurance

by Vivid_Falcon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: A small one-shot of them because I felt like the community needed something after that horrible news. So have some fluff :)^Can be read as platonic or romantic!!^^Uses their gamer tags not IRL names
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Reassurance

When Bad first heard a loud noise coming from Skeppy's room, he had decided to ignore it. To be fair, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. What he didn't expect was the not peaceful awakening.

"Psst...Bad? Wake up already!"

Skeppy whispered urgently into the previously sleeping man's ear. Bad woke up with a start, almost falling off the bed however Skeppy (for better or for worse) caught him at the right time. "Urgh...Geppy? What do you want at..." Bad picked up his phone that was beside of him. The bright light blinding him for a hot second before revealing the blinking numbers of four AM on the screen. Bad wanted to groan and complain but instead he simply sighed. After all, he didn't want to start the day in a sour mood. Besides this might be important... and more importantly it would be a bad omen for sure if he started his day as a grumpyboyhalo. "...it's four AM Skeppy, you know this right?" Skeppy stayed silent for a minute, the shuffling of feet being the only sound heard in the dark room. The answer was obvious and yet Bad decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Although Bad desperately wanted to fall back asleep, Skeppy might need him for something, anything really considering the spontaneous man. Even if it was a troll, he had to make sure nothing was wrong. "C'mon Skeppy, why did you wake me up?" He asked as softly as he could making the other man shuffle some more. A low mumble could be heard but Bad sadly couldn't quite catch it. "What was that?" Another mumble, louder by not much, escaped the younger man and Bad slowly leaned up from his bed. Pushing his bed sheets aside, he faced the shadowed figure in the room. "I promise I'm not mad Geppy, I just want to know why." Skeppy turned his stare away from the ground and instead looked at Bad with the familiar spark of vulnerability. The man could feel his heart soften at the sight of it.

"Can we please eat some cereal? Like right now?" Skeppy finally managed to say as Bad blinked in surprise. To be honest he expected much worse than a surprise visit to the kitchen but nevermind all that. Skeppy wasn't using his 'Haha I'm trolling Badboyhalo' voice but rather the soft and shy voice that he uses oh so rarely. That means if Skeppy wants cereal, then he shall receive it. Nodding his head (albeit hesitantly), he slowly navigated his way down to the kitchen. Skeppy wasn't too far behind him and yet Bad could still feel the nervousness radiate off of him. "Captain Crunch or Fruit Loops?" Bad asked upon reaching the kitchen to which Skeppy shrugged. "Whichever one you get Bad." The man rolled his eyes before playfully jabbing him on the side. "Oh shush you muffinhead." Bad noticed the small wince from the other and mentally noted not to play with him.

Eventually they had both decided to simply settle for a bowl of Frosted Flakes. The silent crunching of the cereal filled the kitchen as they both enjoyed their respective bowls. Once Bad finished, he sighed before turning to Skeppy with a small frown. "Was there any actual reason you wanted to eat cereal together?" Skeppy gulped his last portion of cereal down before nervously sliding the bowl away from him. "Promise not to get mad?" Different tone, different meaning. Bad raised an eyebrow but otherwise nodded making Skeppy take a deep breath in. "I just missed you." 

The pure sincerity and honesty in Skeppy's voice practically slapped Bad in the face.

Bad blinked once, then twice, then third times the charm. "You...missed me?" Skeppy nodded, embarrassment written all over his face although Bad had to admit that he thought it was cute. "I just woke up and I was scared and I didn't know what to do so I started panicking and before I knew it I had already went into your bedroom and-" Bad quickly wrapped his arms around Skeppy, making the other hiccup before burying his face into Bad's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Skeppy whispered making Bad tighten his grip around the smaller man. "It's okay Skeppy," He said softly, patting the other's fluffy hair in an attempt to reassure him. His small cries and sniffles were muffled as they continued to stay huddled together, eventually coming to a stop.

"I really just wanted to be with you Bad." Skeppy mumbled making Bad hum, he could feel the other's heartbeat slow down as Skeppy began to calm down from his outburst. "Are you okay now?" Skeppy nodded before hesitantly letting Bad unwrap himself from their tight hug. He didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable especially since he already forced him to wake up. Oh God, and this was one of the rare nights where Bad slept at a decent time wasn't it? He really screwed up this time. "Geppy you're doing it again." Bad called out which caused the younger to slip out of his derailing thoughts.

"H-huh?"

Bad let out a small giggle before booping Skeppy on the nose, the other giving a small squeak in surprise. "You do this face when you're overthinking things." It was an invitation to bicker, a sign that asked if he felt better. Skeppy wanted to argue, insist that he was feeling better, but instead he sighed, resigning himself to just leaning onto Bad's shoulder. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked shyly although he knew what the answer would be to his question already. "You're such a muffinhead, Geppy." Bad replied, the affectionate tone evident in his voice. "Am I your muffinhead though?" Skeppy asked, a small pout on his face making Bad snicker at the dramatic man. He couldn't help it. "Baaaaad this is serious!" Skeppy whined as Bad tried his best to control his giggles. He was happy that the other was finally feeling at least a little better.

"Yes Skeppy you're my muffiny muffinhead. Now let's go to bed."

And as the two laid together in bed, cuddled up with one another, Skeppy realized something very important.

Bad was one of, if not, the most important person in his life.

No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad and sad so I decided to do something nice for the community after that absolute devastating news.
> 
> Pspspspsps


End file.
